


Taekwoon Drabble Dump and Oneshots

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Bottom Leo, Different AUs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots involving Jung Taekwoon, because he's too cute and I have too many ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taekwoon Drabble Dump and Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or comment requests.
> 
> Wonshik/Taekwoon  
> Taekwoon will be the death of Wonshik.  
> Short drabble including smut

Wonshik was currently sat cross-legged on his bed as he scribbled lyrics across the page, a frown on his face that grew deeper from the frustration of having so little inspiration to write about. He looks down at his own messy writing than looks up at the clock as he sighed seeing that the time was nearing midnight, but he was too wound up to even think about relaxing or sleeping. He hears the door being opened and he briefly looks up to see the pretty face of his lover, and just as he looked down his gaze went right back up as he actually took in the state of his boyfriend. Taekwoon was wearing one of Wonshik's shirts that was even too large on himself, landing mid thigh on the elder male as one of his shoulders was exposed from where it had fallen to one side. The other's pale face was a pretty flush of red, hair a mess as he cocked his head with blinking innocent like eyes, but oh God Taekwoon was anything but. 

He was wearing nothing else either, leaving bare legs that went on for days with thick thighs that was one of Wonshik's favorite things. 'Shikkie, pay attention to me.' Whined the elder with a slight pout on his cute and plush lips, the rapper blinking momentarily; unable to even say anything as he swallowed thickly at the heavenly sight. Any form of Taekwoon was blessing to the eyes, but oh God a teasing Taekwoon was always so quick to work up Wonshik, the main vocal just had that effect on him. Taekwoon begins to walk towards him with a small smile gracing his cute face, as he climbs onto the bed beside the younger, taking the pen from long fingers and dumping the notebook gently on the ground.

This man was no doubt going to be the death of him.

'Since Shikkie wasn't paying any attention to me.' Taekwoon begins with a small smile on his face, but it isn't his kind and sweet smile, it's a smirk as he trails light fingertips down Wonshik's chest. 'I had to entertain myself.' The smirk fades into a pout as his fingers trail down to the hem of Wonshik's pants and lightly pulls on it; the younger sucking in a breath because he was far to easy to get turned on when it came Taekwoon and anything that he did. 'E-Entertain yourself?' There were so many things that Taekwoon could be talking about, but Wonshik has a fair idea that he already knows even if Taekwoon doesn't tell him. The smile is back as he leans forward and presses kiss to the younger's neck under his ear, where his weak spot was. 

'I fingered myself in the shower because you weren't paying me any attention.' Everything that Taekwoon was whispering in his ear was going straight down to his dick, feeling it throb in want. It was taking everything in him to not pin Taekwoon to the bed and fuck him so hard he forgot where he was and who he was, something that Wonshik was amazingly good at doing. One of Taekwoon's hand moves away from the top of his ants to cup the front of him, palming his erection and earning a gasping breath of pleasure from the younger rapper. 'Fuck, Woonie.' He moaned out, slightly thrusting up into the hand on him and it makes Taekwoon softly chuckle as he moved his hand into the material and his underwear. 'I came to the thought of you fucking me, Shikkie. I want your cock inside me.'

Holy fuck Taekwoon was evil.

Wonshik doesn't even get to say anything as Taekwoon moves down his body and pulls the pants down his legs, instantly sitting between the rapper's thighs. He's on his stomach and looks up at Wonshik with bright eyes as he licks a strip from the base of the younger's shaft to the head, earning a pleasured groan. Yep, Taekwoon one one hundred percent going to be the death of him.


End file.
